


Untitled Exordium Fic

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan tastes freedom. At least he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Exordium Fic

A few steps and he was outside, his prison issue shoes hitting the pavement with a dull thud. Whatever clothes he had originally owned were long gone. He couldn’t even remember what he used to dress like, what expensive shoes he probably lost the first time he was issued the drab blue garments.

Luhan squinted. The sky was overcast yet the world seemed so bright. His eyes weren’t used to this much natural light after so many years spent indoors. He looked around with narrowed eyes, assessing his surroundings. He was standing in the alley that hugged the west side of the prison, a dark concrete wall staring back at him. Still so drab even if there were no bars.

“Luhan!” He heard a familiar voice over the grating of the metal door. It was strange to hear his name. Inside you were only called by your number. He was 0519. But now…now he was Luhan.

He didn’t have time to respond before he was swept into a bone crushing hug. He returned the embrace with awkward movements, not quite sure where to put his hands. It had been a decade since anyone had hugged him.

“Yixing.”

The hug ended as roughly as it began. Yixing pushed Luhan away playfully, flashing a bright smile.

Luhan looked at his friend. In ten years Yixing had aged gracefully. His dark hair was cut in a fashionable fringe. His face was wrinkle free even as he cracked a smile. He was still lean, still young looking. Dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans he could pass for someone in their early twenties. It made Luhan feel self-conscious. He feared looking at himself in the mirror, he feared how haggard he likely appeared. He was twenty eight now but he guessed he looked years older.

“Come on, I am sure that you want to get out of here.” Yixing looped his arm around Luhan’s and dragged him down the alley. The feeling of his friend’s arm through his own made Luhan tense. It was strange to feel such a little gesture of affection. It was strange to be this close to another human being.

His mind was in a fog as he let himself be led down the alley. He briefly wondered if that is what everyone felt when they first tasted freedom. A little bit lost, overwhelmed, and maybe a bit empty inside.

“The car is parked around the corner,” Yixing rattled off. “I bought some food before I came. Thought you might want a taste of something decent.”

Luhan nodded dumbly. Ah, food. He could eat good food now.

They rounded the corner and true to Yixing’s word a dark black sports car was waiting.

“How did you afford this?” Luhan stared at the vehicle with wide eyes. The car looked insanely expensive.

“We have been busy. I will explain it all later.”

Busy. They had been busy. What had he missed in the last ten years?


End file.
